CHANBAEK ONESHOOT - BABY
by mrschoi18
Summary: Title : Baby Main Cast : Chanyeol (exo) Baekhyun (exo) Guest Cast : All of SM Stars Genre : Romance, Family ,Mpreg Rate : M Summary : Pasangan yang berasal dari sebuah boyband terkenal ini memilih mengukuhkan cinta terlarang mereka pada sebuah ikatan suci, yaitu pernikahan. Seperti ketika mereka pacaran, pernikahan ini juga dijalani dengan diam diam untuk


( Readers POV )

" Ahhh.. Chan.. Ahhh fasterrr aaahhhh. " Lenguh lelaki yang lebih kecil dibawah kungkungan.

" Ahhhh.. Baek.. Kau masihh saja sempithhh ahhh. " Timpal lelaki yang lebih besar.

" Chan aku mauuu huekkk. " Seru lelaki kecil yang bernama Baekhyun seraya menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar suara seseorang hendak muntah, lelaki yang lebih tinggi bernama Chanyeol itupun menghentikan genjotannya pada suami mungilnya. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan miliknya pada lubang suaminya dan bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menghidupkan lampu.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa baby ?? " Khawatir Chanyeol.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, lelaki tersebut lebih memilih berlari ke toilet kemudian mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Chanyeol pun bergegas menyusul Baekhyun ke toilet.

" Baby apa kau sakit? " Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan dia kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

" Baby ? " Tanya Chanyeol lagi seraya mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada Baekhyun.

" Chan, kenapa ya akhir akhir ini jika memasuki pagi hari aku sering merasa mual? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Mual ? " Bingung Chanyeol.

" Ia Chan, mual. Sudah beberapa hari ini. " Tutur Baek seraya mencoba berdiri.

" Kenapa kau tidak bercerita baby. Biar kita lekas memeriksakanmu ke dokter. " Khawatir Chanyeol seraya membantu membopoh Baekhhyun.

" Aku rasa aku hanya masuk angin Chan. Tapi kenapa mualnya hanya pagi saja ya. Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Sekarang bagaimana suamiku mau melanjutkan yang tadi ? " Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusapp lembut pipi Chanyeol.

" Tidak baby. Kau sedang tidak enak badan. Berbaringlah akan aku ambil kan minum untukmu. " Perintah Chanyeol dan kemudian mengambil segelas air.

" Tapi kau sedang klimaks. Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa mual tadi. " Sesal Baekhyun.

" Ssst.. Sudahlah aku kan bisa menyelesaikannya dikamar mandi. Sekarang minumlah. " Tutur Chanyeol seraya memberikan segelas air.

Baekhyun pun mengambil gelas pemberian Chanyeol dan meminumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dan dikecupnya.

" Lekas sembuhlah. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu sakit. " Tutur Chanyeol dan mengambil gelas pada tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

" Chan, apa pendapatmu tentang kemungkinan pria yang bisa mengandung? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Mengandung? Apa bisa? " Heran Chanyeol seraya berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dan menyelimuti diri mereka berdua.

" Chan, aku tidak tahu apakah hanya perasaanku saja. Terkadang aku mual lalu pusing setelah itu mood ku berubah ubah. Itu seperti tanda tanda kehamilan Chan. " Seru Baekhyun pelan.

" Ssstt, kau hanya kecapean saja baby. Semenjak pernikahan kita dua bulan lalu di Barcelona. Kau belum mengambil masa istirahatmu baby. Sehabis pernikahan, kita memang mengambil waktu bulan madu dan itupun hanya seminggu kurang, setelah itu kau sibuk dengan jadwal CBX bukan. " Jelas Chanyeol.

" Chan, kalau ternyata aku benar hamil bagaimana. Kau tahu kan aku bagaimana dan aku sudah mencari tahu masalah itu. Memang ada lelaki yang bisa hamil walau 10 : 100. Terus bagaimana publik? Bagaimana group kita? Hiks" Cicit Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui masalah itu. Dulu sebelum mereka pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim, Chanyeol pernah bercanda, apakah dia perlu memakai pengaman supaya Baekhyun tidak hamil. Perlu diketahui Chanyeol bahkan berangan angan Baekhyun adalah lelaki beruntung yang bisa mengandung. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menganggap semua adalah hal gila yang tak masuk akal.

" Sudah jangan menangis, nanti pagi kita ke dokter ya. Masalah bagaimana bagaimananya jangan dipikirkan. Itu sudah tugasku. Sekarang tidur lah. Kita punya waktu 4 jam untuk tidur sebelum pergi kedokter jam 9. " Tenang Chanyeol padahal dalam hati dia pun sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pukul 09.30 di sebuah klinik pribadi milok dr. Kim Soo Ae.

" Sudah selesai Tuan Baekhyun. Silahkan." Tutur dokter setelah memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Setelah kejadian tadi subuh, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeriksakan kondisi Baekhyun. Awalnya mereka berniat untuk pergi ke dokter umum. Namun, karena Chanyeol bingung dokter umum mana yang bisa menjaga rahasia jika apapun hasil pemeriksaan pada Baekhyun. Dia meminta saran dari kakanya Park Yoora. Alhasil mendengar cerita tersebut, Yoora menyarankan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung ke dokter kandungan. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau, dia berpikir kakanya ikut ikutan gila dengan beranggapan Baekhyun hamil. Selain itu Chanyeol juga tidak mau ada kabar tidak sedap mencuat ke publik, jika dia dan Baekhyun tertangkap OP pergi bersama kedokter kandungan. Dengan kekuatan Yoora meyakinkan Baekhyun terutama Chanyeol dengan alasan dokter nya adalah sahabatnya dan juga termasuk salah satu fans pendukung Chanyeol Baekhyun, selain itu mereka tidak akan datang ke rumah sakit hanya perlu datang ke klinik pribadi milik temannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui ide kakanya tersebut.

" Bagaimana dok? " Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat dokter dan Baekhyun kembali dari bilik periksa.

" Tampaknya kapal saya bukan hanya berlayar, tapi akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia seperti yang saya baca di fanfiction fanfiction. " Jawab dokter dengan senyum bahagia.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan bingung akan ucapan sang dokter. Baekhyun tampak sangat gugup terlebih lebih Chanyeol dengan segala kecemasannya.

" Hahaha kenapa begitu tegang. Tuan Baekhyun, mulai saat ini anda harus menjaga sikap anda. Jangan terlalu lasak jika dipanggung. Dan maaf buat Tuan Chanyeol tolong hindari dulu ' itu ' untuk beberapa minggu. Intinya Tuan Baekhyun jangan terlalu banyak gerakan keras pada perutnya. " Jelas dokter.

" Maaf dok saya tidak mengerti. " Bingung Baekhyun.

" Itu apa dok ? " Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak kalah bingung.

" Aigoo, untung kalian berdua ini OTP saya hhii. Selamat Tuan Baekhyun karena termasuk lelaki yang beruntung dapat merasakan kehamilan. Buat Tuan Chanyeol selamat kerja keras anda berhasil hihi. " Jawab malu malu dokter.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak merespon. Mereka hanya terdiam dan bingung mendengar penyataan dokter.

" Selamat Tuan Park, kalian dapat hadiah baby dari Tuhan. " Pertegas dokter.

" MWOYA ???? " Kaget Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

END !!! OR SEQUEL ??? Hihi

Halo i am backk. Ada yang kangen?

Readers be laik : Tidak!!

Me be laik : Tidak? hiks aku sedih hiks

Aku back selalu bawa yang baru hhhi Aku minga maaf atas keterlantaran fanfict aku sebelumnya dengan seribu jenis janji hoax tentunya. Maafkan aaaaaakuuuuu /bow/

Saran Kritij jangan lupa ya. Terima Kasih


End file.
